


See Me At My Worst

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Polymachina, Risk-Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: A zone of truth spell gone awry leads Percy to admit his most secret sexual fantasy: he wants the rest of Vox Machina. All of them. Vox Machina decide to take him up on his offer.





	1. the rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink meme prompt](http://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/700.html?thread=48572#cmt48572):  
>  _Percy fantasizing about the entire team gangbanging him while he cries and begs for more._  
>  _Somehow, maybe a spell, maybe alcohol, maybe a mindreading villain who wants to humiliate Percy, the secret gets out. Percy is utterly mortified and can't look anyone in the eye._  
>  _The team, it turns out, is down for this. (Yes even Pike, PLEASE let Pike get in on this.) So long as there's some parameters in place, like a word Percy can say to stop it, and a hand signal he can tap out if he isn't able to speak, they're willing to give it a go._  
>  _Bonus points for Percy being blindfolded and on the point of panic several times, and the team dirtytalking to him the whole time to reassure him that it's just them, nobody else, and they love him._
> 
> Breaks in the work indicate where it was split up during the original comment by comment posting, so those of you reading it here instead of there can imagine how much of a dick I was being by trying to leave cliffhangers.
> 
> * * *

1\. Everything stops if Percy uses his primary safeword (Ripley) or taps out (three taps on the nearest flat surface; all participants to be aware of this at all times and make certain he is physically free enough to do so). Everything pauses if Percy uses his secondary safeword (Bad News) or snaps his fingers three times.

2\. Nobody is to use Alter Self, Wild Shape, Polymorph, Modify Memory, or any similar spell, particularly anything coercive. There will be a Heroes’ Feast afterward as part of the recovery process. Prestidigitation is a welcome part of cleaning up.

       2a. Pike would like to note that she can’t believe that this has to be spelled out.

       2b. No, Scanlan, nobody understands your arguments for involving tentacles.

3\. Any member of the party can withdraw consent at any time for any reason, and do not need to explain themselves.

4\. Vex and Vax don’t have to look at each other, but they are also not allowed to complain about being naked in the same room.

5\. No alcohol, drugs, magic mushrooms, spice, or anything Scanlan has procured illicitly is permitted.

       5a. All right, Grog is allowed ale, but he has to chew a mint afterward.

       5b. And Keyleth is allowed wine to ease her nerves, but not more than two drinks.

6\. Percy consents to receiving bondage, sensory deprivation, pain and markings. In fact, he’d prefer it that way. No, he doesn’t have to explain why. Isn’t it bad enough that he’s had this found out, let alone anything else? Dirty talk is encouraged, but not in the form of limericks. Percy also consents to the use of potions and spells to increase or renew his endurance.

7\. Despite Scanlan’s bed-shitting proclivities, there will be no scat and no watersports involved.

       7a. Peeing, Keyleth. It’s peeing on people.

8\. As this will happen in Scanlan’s mansion, theoretically any toys desired will be available, however any given toy may be vetoed by any member of the group at any time and thereafter excluded from the scene.

9\. Only the members of Vox Machina are to participate. No unseen servants, summoned elementals, or anything of the kind.

10\. Percy is to verbally keep track of who he pleasures; failure to do so will result in punishment.


	2. the scene

Percy can’t see through the blindfold. Eyes open, eyes closed, it makes no difference. While he’s sure it was only a plain strip of cloth, bound around his eyes by Vex, he’s not so sure that there hasn’t been an enchantment laid upon it in the last few seconds. He feels doubly blind without his glasses.

The blindness only makes him more aware of his other senses. The strongest is his sense of touch. The air in the room is gently cool, but he can feel the heat radiating off his friends. Friends? It seems to be the wrong word under the circumstances. Lovers is flat-out wrong. Not when part of tonight’s... _activity_ involves pain. Pain and his craving for it. Though he knows they love him, he also knows that his need for pain doesn’t come from that same emotional place.

Not that he’s entirely sure what that place is. Just that it’s inside him, and that stumbling into that zone of truth spell has brought it out, this secret deep need to be hurt. Hurt and loved and...

He’s always been eloquent, but the words are eluding him. He’s too vulnerable like this. Blindfolded, tied down to this soft but unyielding table that Scanlan’s conjured up with a disturbing attention to how it will make Percy most accessible for them to use him. Mouth, lips, tongue; cock and ass; whatever they decide on.

He can feel them around him, feel their eyes on him, and the blush that rises to his skin touches not only his cheeks but his neck and chest.

“What a pretty shade of pink.” Vax sounds sardonic. “It goes with your underwear, Pike.”

“Thank you for noticing,” says Pike.

“Can we start?” Keyleth.

“We already have.” Vex.

She’s right; there’s hardly any turning back now. Not when he’s naked and tied up and just waiting for one of them to touch him.

“Please.” His voice comes out surprisingly quiet. “Do something. Anything.”

“Gods, he really means it.” Pike sounds surprised in her turn.

Percy’s sort of expecting them to all fall on him and have done with it, but the first touch is a feather-light stroke along his inner thigh that makes him shiver. His cock, already half-hard, twitches in response, and the next touch is a lot closer.

“You’re beautiful, de Rolo,” Vax observes. Percy’s not sure if that means that Vax is the one touching him.

“I’m not, really.”

A sharp slap to his thigh draws a surprised yelp from his throat. “You are what we say you are,” Vex says.

“Beautiful,” Vax says.

“Lovely,” Keyleth says.

“You’re okay, I guess,” Scanlan says, and Percy feels the brush of Scanlan’s lips on his temple. He’d been thinking Scanlan would probably be the one to disdain this, despite his enthusiastic sexual adventures. Yet after the zone of truth incident, Scanlan had been the one to first broach the subject with him.

The subject of how, when casually asked about his real thoughts on his friends, he’d admitted to—to this. To wanting them all at once, wanting to be used and, yes, _ab_ used, by _all_ of them.

He’d wished to turn invisible, or be whisked away to another plane of existence, or anything, _anything_ but have to face them again. Keyleth was the first of them he’d been able to look at, and she’d just been gently puzzled.

The others—

The others hadn’t been puzzled. Even Grog had seemed to get it, which was weird.

So now here he is, someone’s fingers on his thigh, someone else pinching one of his nipples, Scanlan’s teeth nipping at his ear, and he’s aroused and scared, floating and falling.

* * *

 

“Can you pass—thank you.” Vax opens a bottle with a pop and Percy feels the careful but not inexperienced touch of Vax’s oil-slick fingers teasing at his entrance. He gasps—so soon?—and hears Vax chuckle.

It will hardly be difficult to identify the people he’s pleasuring. They’re too physically different. But it’s a part of this game. Naming each of them as he brings them off. Acknowledging that his body is their toy.

He shivers at the thought even as Vax pushes one finger slowly into him, and he can hear Keyleth’s soft gasp from down near his feet. The thought of her watching Vax finger him makes him want to press his thighs together, but also makes him want to spread them wider, lift his ass, and beg.

He does the latter.

“Please, Vax.” His teeth are gritted. “More.”

“You’ll get more when we’re ready to give it to you.” Vex’s voice is poison-sweet. “Don’t forget your place here.”

Vax curves his finger inside Percy just right and Percy gasps and sighs. Vax does it again, pressing harder, and this time someone’s fingertips drag along Percy’s thigh, making him arch into the touch.

“Gods... one of you, any of you, just use me, dammit!” His fingers twitch, grabbing at the air, but he can hear them laughing at him and nobody save for Vax and the person whose hand is on his thigh do anything to alleviate his need.

Vax is still working him. Slowly. Too slowly. Percy jerks his hips in a silent plea and hears more laughter. He can feel his face turning crimson. They did promise to make him beg, and he should know by now that Vox Machina keep their promises.

“Fucking—fuck, come on!”

“Maybe we should put that dirty mouth to use,” Vex says contemplatively.

“Yes, gods damn it!”

A single finger presses against his lips and Percy opens his mouth, sucking at the tip, running his tongue around it. It’s probably Keyleth or Vex; the fingertip doesn’t seem quite calloused enough for Vex, but it could still be her. It’s too big to be Scanlan or Pike, too small to be Grog. He’s pretty sure Vax is too occupied elsewhere.

He scrapes his teeth lightly over the fingertip in his mouth and then sucks again. Vax has paused, presumably watching, and Percy spreads his legs wider, lifting his ass.

“You’re such a wanton whore,” Vax says with a laugh, and his finger slides out of Percy entirely, only to be replaced by two. Percy groans and then gasps as the fingers stroking his thigh move to cup his sac, tickling and teasing. They seem too daring to be Keyleth. The thought of both twins working together to rile him up makes him groan again and thrust up, blindly seeking further contact.

“He’d be a pricey whore,” Grog rumbles, and this time the finger that presses against Percy’s lips is definitely the goliath’s. Percy sucks it in, gives it the same treatment, and hears Grog make a gratifyingly pleased sound. “Worth it, though.”

“I didn’t know you swung that way, Grog,” Pike says with a light giggle.

“I think tonight we all swing one way,” Vex says from somewhere near Percy’s waist, and he’s suddenly positive it’s the twins working between his thighs.

“I know my compass is pointing due de Rolo,” Vax says.

“Don’t be crass, brother.” Vex gives Percy’s sac a light squeeze and then her slim fingers wrap around the base of his cock with a harder squeeze.

If they fuck him together he may well die before the night can really get started.

* * *

 

Percy wonders if the twins have done this before to anyone. To some other lucky person blessed to be on the receiving end of their dual, instinctively matched affections. He’s sure he would have heard about it, though; someone raving about being visited by an incubus-succubus pair would surely have drawn attention.

Vax flexes his fingers lazily inside Percy. “I think we’re all entitled to say whatever we like tonight.” His fingers twist wickedly and Percy shouts incoherently. “I’d like to hear a little more from him, to begin with.”

Percy barely needs prompting. “Oh, gods.” His words tumble out; Grog withdraws his finger to allow Percy to speak. “Please f—please let me serve you.”

“I don’t think that was what you were going to say,” Vex says, dragging the circle of her fist slowly up his shaft. “I think you were just going to ask to get fucked.” The word sounds so wicked coming from her lips. Percy pushes up into her fist and she tightens it almost excruciatingly. “Is that what you think is going to happen? You’re going to get a good fuck and that’s it?”

Gods, Percy loves her in that moment.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. He turns both hands palm upward—whenever did they curl into such tight fists?—and beckons as insinuatingly as he can with two fingers on each hand. “Come and let me atone.”

Vex just laughs and keeps working his cock. Percy’s gesture doesn’t go unmissed, though, and he feels the downy spring of curls against his right hand before a timid hand presses his fingers along and into someone’s desire-slick heat. It has to be Keyleth, and Percy loves _her_ for stepping up. She is clearly nervous; Percy can imagine her looking down to Vax at the foot of the table, seeking explicit permission over and above the implicit permission that’s the seven of them naked in one room.

It would of course be utterly hypocritical of Vax to deny Keyleth Percy’s fingers considering what he’s still doing with his own, but nonetheless Percy waits for the insistent press of Keyleth’s fingers over his before he lets himself begin working them against her. She gasps and her hand smacks against the table, catching herself as she loses her balance.

“Careful, Keyleth,” Grog rumbles, and there’s a sound of footfalls that Percy can’t quite make sense of—he _is_ a little distracted, after all—until Keyleth’s stance solidifies. Ah. Better. Percy eases one finger inside her: she gasps with pleasure and without pain. Whatever stage of their relationship she and Vax have reached, their intimacy has breached that particular barrier. Percy curls his finger inside her and this time Keyleth cries out, hips moving toward him. He can smell her arousal and unconsciously licks his lips.

“Here,” Keyleth says, voice gone husky, and her fingers bump against then touch his lips, and Percy opens his mouth to greedily suck them in, savoring the taste of her. She tastes of wild berries on top of the more conventional taste that’s just _woman_ , and Percy makes a grumpy sound when she pulls her hand away.

“So greedy,” Scanlan’s voice observes from Percy’s left. The next set of fingertips that push into Percy’s mouth are smaller, and the taste is a long way from wild berries. Yet it’s not intolerable.

Vax and Vex apparently decide that Percy’s getting too comfortable with the situation, because Vax does something obscene with two fingers that makes Percy shout and his hips come right up off the table. His fingers twitch inadvertently and without finesse against Keyleth, but she just laughs lightly.

“Settle down, darling,” Vex says, and then her two hands are putting something around his cock, a band of some sort that snugs down around the base of his shaft, behind his sac. It’s loose but tightens until it’s almost uncomfortable.

“What is _that_?” Vax sounds _very_ uncomfortable, although his fingers don’t stop working inside Percy.

“A very special ring,” Vex says. “I had Gilmore make it.”

“Gil—does _he_ know about this?”

“No. Although I imagine he could extrapolate that I wanted it for the man I was already fucking.”

Percy feels himself blushing again. “You didn’t, uh, measure anything...”

“Didn’t have to,” Vex says flippantly. “Magic’s so convenient that way.”

Keyleth makes a discontent noise and digs her nails into the back of Percy’s hand. Previously he’d been sure he could keep control to multitask; it seems he can’t. However, now that Vex has ringed him and Vax has dialed his touches back to an almost lazy gesture of slowly opening Percy up, Percy can focus properly on Keyleth. He moves two fingers within her, finds the spot inside that makes her moan, and then coordinates _that_ touch with rolling his thumb over the small hard bud of her clit.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Vax says, and Percy doesn’t know if he means Keyleth or Percy, given the way he turns his hand, pushing a third finger into Percy. Percy’s rhythm on Keyleth falters and she makes another discontent noise.

“Vax, let him finish Keyleth off.” Vex is, as ever, prone to taking charge.

“I thought we weren’t going to give away who he was touching.” Vax sounds grumpy about it.

“Please. He knows what I feel like. He knows that’s not me.”

Vax lets out a huff at the reminder that his sister is Percy’s lover on a longer-term basis than this one night, and his fingers slip out of Percy. Percy whines at the loss of contact, but then Vax’s hand comes back with another toy, this one a thick plug with a flared base. Percy can’t see it, of course, but he can feel the way that the toy thickens from the tip until it’s stretching him about as much as Vax’s three fingers were, and he can feel the way that the base snugs closely against his entrance. It’s keeping him ready for when someone decides to use him, and it’s odd just how comforting that thought is.

Now that the twins are no longer tormenting him, he’s free to turn his attention to Keyleth.

* * *

 

It’s true, she does feel different to Vex. Though there are certain general similarities—the sensation of slick wet heat is one they share—there are enough small variations that he would’ve known it wasn’t Vex. Keyleth’s hair is softer, curlier, brushing against his wrist as he dances his fingers in and over her. She’s—to be perfectly vulgar, she’s _tighter_ , although that might just be a matter of perception on his part. And—

“K—” His voice is rusty. He tries again. “Kiki, may I taste you again?”

“So polite!” She giggles, and brings another taste of her sweetness to his lips, fingers nudging against his tongue. Percy sucks at them, and Keyleth makes a low, needy sound.

“Oh, Keyleth, just sit on his face.” Vex sounds closer; Percy reaches out blindly and gets a light smack on the wrist for his trouble.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, darling. It’s why the table’s like that.”

 _Like that_ is a nebulous description; Percy only got the slightest glimpse of it before the blindfold went on and he was lifted onto it by Grog, bound to it by Pike and her expert knotwork. He has the feeling that the headrest is only so wide, though, and that there are lower sections either side of the headrest for—ah, yes, he’s right, as Keyleth moves away from his hand and then, with someone’s aid, is perching warily on her knees, her sweetness just out of tongue’s reach.

“Gods, do it,” someone says thickly, and Percy inhales sharply when he realizes it’s _Vax_ , that Vax is the one begging Keyleth to use Percy’s mouth.

Then she is close enough to reach, and Percy drinks of her like he’s dying in the desert.

Vex tastes like something wild and of the forest, something that Percy’s never been able to name (and wouldn’t dare tell her even if he could). Keyleth tastes like wild berries, and he doesn’t know if that’s an Ashari thing, a druid thing, or just a Keyleth thing. He lifts his hands to grasp at her hips and is thwarted by the bonds at his elbows. He’s meant to be incapable of escaping, but being also incapable of using his hands makes him let out a frustrated growl right against that most intimate part of Keyleth, who gasps and grinds down against his mouth. She’s facing his feet, which makes the angle not as ideal as he would like, but it seems she feels stable this way.

There’s another motive to it, though. Percy feels someone move to stand between his spread thighs and instinctively raises his ass, drawing a chuckle that he recognizes as Vax’s. And it’s Vax’s hand that pushes a small cushion under his ass, bettering the angle for himself.

By this time Percy’s cock feels hard enough to be almost painful, and when Vax slips the plug out of him the surge of desire at the promise of what’s to come causes a pulse of pleasure that actually _does_ hurt.

But then Vax’s cock is pressing against him, the head smooth and hot against his entrance, and Percy stops thinking about the intertwining of pleasure and pain in favor of groaning aloud. Keyleth whimpers in response to the vibration and Percy feels her hands come down onto his chest, balancing herself precariously.

He can only imagine what it must be like for Keyleth when Vax pushes halfway into him and makes him scream.

“He’s fine,” Vex says, her voice muffled by Keyleth’s position. She’s standing behind Percy’s head now, and her fingers comb through his hair. “Keep going.”

“Bossy,” Vax says, sheathing himself inside Percy to the hilt with one long thrust and crying out with it. Percy can picture him there: head thrown back, the long line of his throat taut with the sound. “ _Fuck_ , de Rolo—”

“Mmmm,” Percy says agreeably, lifting his hips with as rough a jerk as he can manage. Vax lets out a lower cry, this one of surprise, and then Percy’s being ground into the table at both ends. Vax withdraws, Percy catches a breath, and then lets it out as a gasp as Vax pushes into him again and Keyleth comes down on his face.

It’s complicated, intricate, intimate, and exactly what he’s craved for so long.

“You’re all so beautiful,” Pike says, and Percy feels her little hand beside Keyleth’s on his chest. Her fingers trail down to touch the ring around the base of his cock, and he bucks at the feeling, throwing Vax off his pace. Vax swears and slaps Percy’s thigh, and Pike pulls her hand away with a soft apology. It sounds like she’s laughing, though.

“This is pretty amazin’,” Grog says. Percy hears the extremely familiar sound of ale pouring and reminds himself that they’ve all sworn not to get so intoxicated that anything might go wrong.

“Uh-huh.” Keyleth sounds breathless, and Percy can feel why. He wishes again that he had his hands free to touch her; they lift and drop once uselessly against the table, and he feels the entire room freeze as they wait to see if he’s tapping out.

He turns both hands into thumbs-up signs and swears that the sound Vax makes is relief as he resumes his quick, no-nonsense pace. Keyleth murmurs, “Oh, _yes_ ,” in response to watching Vax, and it makes Percy oddly pleased to know that they’re enjoying sharing him.

While what Vax is doing is distracting, Percy finds he can lift to meet each of Vax’s thrusts without too much thinking, meaning that he can spare more of his brain for Keyleth. He closes his lips around her clit and sucks lightly, then harder when she pushes down against him. In lieu of his fingers he pushes his tongue into her, going as deep as he can before returning his attention to her clit.

“Lean forward, Keyleth,” Vex says.

“I’m not sure—oh.” She evidently has some assistance in the matter from someone, because the next thing Percy knows her hands are planted either side of his hips. “Vex, wh—oh, oh gods!” Vex has snuck her hand in between Percy’s face and Keyleth’s body and pushed two fingers neatly inside Keyleth. Keyleth squeals and grinds down against Percy’s mouth.

“I don’t think that was part of the plan, sister,” Vax says.

“But it’s working so well, _brother_.”

Percy can imagine the spirited flash in Vex’s eyes and indicates his agreement by sucking even harder at the small sweet bit of flesh between his lips.

Keyleth was making noises that could be interpreted as Percy’s name before. Now she’s incoherent and loud and Percy works as best as he can in tandem with Vex’s fingers to make her even louder.

He has enjoyed being on the receiving end of Vex’s attentions; it is almost as delightful to be working with her on someone else.

At the end Keyleth lets out one last wordless cry and then Percy feels her whole body shudder, poised over him, before she half-falls and someone—Grog, probably—catches her from the side.

“Are you okay, Keyleth?” Pike asks, worry evident in her voice.

“I am _soooo_ okay.” Keyleth sounds like the Sun Tree. “I just need to wait for my legs to come back.”

Vax has paused again, presumably to make certain that Keyleth really is all right, and Percy is about to make another grumbly come-on-now noise when he realizes he can do so much better.

“What’s the matter, Vax’ildan?” He makes his voice as light as he can under the circumstances. “Don’t you get her off as hard as I do?”

* * *

 

Vax _snarls_. The ropes around Percy’s ankles fall away and suddenly his knees are shoved almost up to his chest, his body folded under Vax’s.

“How fucking _dare_ you, you entitled little shit.”

“At least you know your sister’s in good hands.”

Oh, this is a dangerous game, and oh, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Especially when one of Vax’s hands knots in his hair, yanking him into a brutal kiss. It’s that one tiny bit of assurance that Percy still sort of needs that Vax isn’t actually going to gut him like a kobold for being an asshole.

“Shithead,” Vax says against his lips. “We should leave you like this for when the mansion disappears, you whore. Let everyone see how the scion of Whitestone _really_ likes to be treated.”

Percy’s cock pulses with pleasure-pain and he can’t hold back a sound of torment. Had it been one of the others using him—save maybe Scanlan, who seems to know his way around such scenarios—they would likely have stopped and checked in with him.

Vax doesn’t stop. Vax just deliberately fucks into him ever harder. And Vax murmurs, “I’ll bet Orthax taught you to like this, didn’t he?”

It’s not something that came out under the zone of truth spell—gods know what _did_ come out was damning enough—but Percy’s in no place to dissemble. He hears Vax’s shocked gasp as Vax realizes that he was right, and then feels the slow hot pulse of Vax spilling over into him, nails digging into Percy’s shoulders.

“Vax’ildan, have I served you well?” Percy asks and, belatedly, “Keyleth, have I served you well?”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Keyleth says fervently.

“Nine Hells, Percival.” Vax’s forehead rests against Percy’s for a long moment before he lifts up and away. When he slips free of Percy, Percy whimpers with the sudden empty feeling, and Vax takes up the plug to fill him back up again.

“No,” Scanlan says, and the plug goes away. Percy feels one of Scanlan’s hands on his thigh, small and sure as he casts a spell that leaves Percy feeling far less sticky. One of Scanlan’s fingers hooks under the ring around the base of Percy’s shaft. “Can he come with this on?”

“Theoretically not.” Vex sounds amused. “But you can always try and see.”

“You mean Gilmore doesn’t try these things out before he sells them? For shame.” Percy feels Scanlan’s breath warm against the skin of his upper thigh.

“I didn’t ask. I assume he’s quite experienced with their construction by now.”

“Do you spend a lot of time talking about sex toys with Shaun?” Vax sounds jealous.

“Enough time.” Vex laughs. “Scanlan, whatever you’re doing down there, keep going. Dear Percival looks as though he’s going quite mad.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Scanlan says unconvincingly. He nuzzles in closer, his mouth closing over a bit of Percy’s skin, worrying at it with his teeth. Percy goes “Ah!” and then “Fuck!” when Scanlan bites him harder. He can feel the prick of Scanlan’s stubble and the brush of Scanlan’s carefully kept hair; the latter has come out of its habitual ponytail and wisps over Percy’s cock.

Scanlan licks at the delicate skin of Percy’s sac and then draws it between his lips; Percy flinches, anticipating another bite, but Scanlan’s exceedingly gentle and thorough.

“Raise up,” he murmurs, and Percy feels a different thicker cushion go under his ass when he does so. Scanlan settles back in, lips just barely brushing down Percy’s shaft before returning to their former position.

Percy very quickly realizes Scanlan’s aim and the purpose of the cleaning spell when Scanlan’s tongue starts lapping gently at his entrance. He lets out a hoarse shout and bucks up again, and Scanlan’s hands clamp down on his thighs with surprising strength.

“Oh, _brilliant_ ,” Vex says. Her hand catches Percy’s left hand and he’s eager to let her guide his fingers to stroke along her inner lips, which are already quite wet. “Percy dearest, how does that feel?”

“Gah,” Percy says eloquently as Scanlan’s tongue drags over him.

“Oh my.” Keyleth still sounds out of it. “I didn’t know...”

Scanlan returns to mouthing at Percy’s sac. Percy can feel his wicked smile and knows what’s expected of him.

“Please, Scanlan.”

“Please what?” Vex asks on Scanlan’s behalf, rocking herself against Percy’s fingers.

Percy licks his lips, catching a lingering taste of Keyleth. “More?”

“Ask properly,” Grog says. “Don’t you have some kind of fancy noble word for this?”

“All the words for this are—ah!—in Common. Or Orcish.” Percy writhes as Scanlan’s lips tug at his tender skin.

“Use one of those, then,” Vex says, pulling his hand tighter against her.

Percy can’t actually remember the Orcish term and gives in. “Eat me out, please.”

“Is that what you wanted? You should have said so earlier. I’m bored now.” Scanlan’s head lifts.

“No! Please!”

Scanlan’s mouth is on him in a second, tongue breaching the ring of muscle with ease, and Percy shouts again, moving around enough that Scanlan grabs his thighs again and then the ropes go back around Percy’s ankles, pinning him down somewhat more.

He’s never had this done to him before. He’s done it to Vex once for the sake of trying, but they have other preferred activities. Given Scanlan’s renown as a ladies’ man, it’s surprising.

Percy isn’t capable of picking apart just why Scanlan might be so familiar—and adept—with pleasing a man, though; he’s far too busy crying out with the unfamiliar but intense pleasure. His cock is aching with the need for release, and every little dig and press and push of Scanlan’s tongue in him makes it worse. Every so often Scanlan pulls back to kiss or bite Percy’s thigh and then dives right back in. The sound of his mouth working on Percy is almost the only sound in the room, and Percy wonders what the others are doing. Watching? Taking notes?

Vex’s fingers push between his and Percy realizes that his hand has curled into a fist again, quite out of his control.

“Don’t get too distracted,” she warns him, and Percy manages to gather his thoughts enough to slide one finger into her and crook it in the way that she likes best. “Good boy.”

“Fuuu,” Percy replies. “Gah.”

“Aren’t you being a little too nice to him, Scan-man?” Vax asks. “I thought we were supposed to be hurting him.”

“Do unto others,” Scanlan says indistinctly, giving Percy one last drilling lick before pulling away. Percy makes a disappointed noise and then yelps as Scanlan’s mouth closes over the head of his cock. “Mmmm. Vex, did you say he can come with this ring on, or not?”

“Go ahead and find out,” Vex says, and Percy _howls_ as Scanlan takes him all the way in with one practiced swallow.

“Gods,” Vax says, apparently very impressed.

“Oh,” Pike whispers, and Percy feels her close, her little fingers beginning to comb through his hair. It’s a sweet gentle gesture compared to Scanlan’s ruthless hard sucks. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to coming, but the ring around his base seems to sense it and tightens correspondingly, leaving him gasping. “Scanlan, he’s so close.”

“I can tell,” Scanlan says, lifting his head. He blows gently across Percy’s cock, the air cool against Percy’s spit-slick skin. “Which means it’s time to stop.”

And he does, pushing the plug back into place before stepping away.

* * *

 

Percy isn’t the only one who makes a protesting noise. Apparently Pike’s enjoying the show.

“I can do that for women as well,” Scanlan assures her.

Percy can imagine Pike’s eye roll as she says, “Brush your teeth first.” The riposte draws a general laugh from the room, but Percy’s still too focused on the feeling of being so turned on he might explode to muster a response of his own.

Vex notices his silence. “Percival, are you quite all right? Do tell us how you’re feeling.”

“Need to come. Please.”

She laughs her most provocative laugh, the one that usually only comes out in the privacy of her bedchamber or when she _really_ wants a discount on something expensive. It pleases him to be the target of her avarice.

“Oh, darling, haven’t we discussed the difference between needs and wants before?”

“Yes, Lady Vex.”

Vax makes a quiet vomiting noise and Keyleth hushes him.

“You don’t need to come. You need to lie right there, just as you are, and let yourself be used. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Percy whispers.

“On that note...” Vex’s fingers slip around his wrist, holding his hand steady, and though Percy contributes as best as he can by rubbing his thumb over her clit, he’s under no illusions that he’s the one in control of bringing her to her shaking climax. Her free hand knots into his hair, tugging sharply for no other reason than that she wants to.

She kisses him, after, running her tongue thoughtfully along the inside of his lower lip to make him twitch at the tickling sensation.

“Vex’ahlia. My Lady, have I served you well?”

“Mmmm... you’ve made a reasonable start.”

Percy feels the table shift under a lighter weight than Keyleth’s as someone else moves to take advantage of the carefully placed kneeling pads. He assumes it’s Scanlan and not Pike because of the confidence in the movement, and is proven right when the head of Scanlan’s cock presses against his lips. He doesn’t have quite the same skill here as Scanlan apparently does, but he’s intelligent enough to open up wide and avoid using teeth.

Scanlan, unsurprisingly, wasn’t serious about the whole cube thing; his cock is proportionate to his body, and because Scanlan himself is proportionately smaller than Percy, it means Percy has a good deal easier of a time getting his mouth around Scanlan’s cock than vice versa. Not that it seemed to be all that difficult for Scanlan; perhaps he has some sort of pocket dimension under his tongue.

At any rate, he doesn’t think he’s going to need to verbally confirm Scanlan’s satisfaction. Scanlan is, true to form, noisy as hell. He’s also positioned just right so that Percy can only catch snatches of breath through his nose as Scanlan moves. It’s not so much that he’s sucking Scanlan off as it is that Scanlan’s fucking his mouth, and he is remarkably okay with that fact. He has enough room to move his tongue and does so to Scanlan’s evident delight.

“It sounds like you’re an expert at this, Freddie,” Vax says from somewhere off to Percy’s right. Percy can picture him sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the table, probably sprawled across it with his leg slung over the arm. Vax doesn’t sit normally. Vax doesn’t do _anything_ normally.

“He’s never done it before,” Vex contradicts her brother. “He told me, when we were talking about tonight.”

“I’m not so sure,” Vax says. “It certainly _sounds_ like someone’s taught him to be a good cocksucker.”

Percy makes an incomprehensible sound around Scanlan’s cock. Scanlan makes one right back and his fingers go painfully tight in Percy’s hair, pulling his head up. Percy feels the thick hot flood of Scanlan’s seed over the back of his tongue and down his throat, and swallows instinctively.

Vax is right; Percy has been taught well.

Scanlan dismounts with a flourish that Percy senses rather than sees, and then staggers, giggling lightheadedly. “Good gods.”

“Sit _down_.” Vex shoves a chair at him, judging from the scraping. “Percy, did you lie to me about your level of experience?”

Percy is still working very hard to make sure he doesn’t get any of Scanlan’s seed in his sinuses, so it takes him a moment before he can respond, “Not intentionally.”

Vex’s hand strikes his cheek with a small, ladylike splat. “How in all Nine Hells can you _unintentionally_ lie about having sex with another man?” Vax splutters. Vex ignores him. “I think it’s fairly easy to tell whether you have or haven’t.”

“You asked if it was another _man_.”

Blindfolded, his other senses are intensified enough that he hears Vax’s soft intake of breath as Vax realizes that nobody else heard his revelation earlier.

“He learned it all from Orthax, didn’t you, Percival?” Vax sounds silkily pleased with himself, adding a low laugh when the others gasp with surprise.

“Scanlan, have I served you well?” Percy asks, dodging the question—not particularly well.

Vex slapping him, harder, across the other cheek almost drowns out Scanlan’s, “Yes, rather.”

“You know lying by omission is the same as just lying.” Vex sounds legitimately hurt that he didn’t trust her with this. It’s not entirely fair; he’d intended to tell her one day. Not so soon. Certainly not like this.

“I wanted to tell you,” Percy says quietly.

“Yes, well, I wanted a lover who was honest with me about everything.”

And then she falls utterly silent, along with the rest of the room.

Percy strains his ears to hear breathing, the squeak of a chair seat as someone shifts position, even the sound of Grog swigging ale. But there’s nothing. A minute passes, and then another, and they’re still not making any noise.

“Vex?” His voice sounds so very small, the only thing he can hear. “Vex’ahlia? My Lady?”

He has been alone many times before in his so-short life. Alone by choice, shut away in the library or workshop as a child; alone by force, family torn from him by the Briarwoods. But he’s never felt as keenly lonely as he does in this moment, where all sound has ceased except for his own fretful breathing.

“Vex, _please_!” He pulls against the ropes holding him down, fear beginning to take him. Alone. In the dark. Where he was when Orthax first came to him in the flesh, instead of merely in spirit. “ _Vex_!”

* * *

 

Pike is the one to break the silence. One second he can hear nothing and the next he can hear her running to his side. Percy knows it’s Pike even out of her usual noisy armor because her footfalls are so light—and because the other light-footed party members (which is virtually all of them, save Grog) are more likely to be watching to see what will happen. Even Keyleth, he thinks, would do it; tonight is a night for trying new things, like seeing how long one’s friends can hold out against a very particular type of torment.

But Pike could never do it.

She scrambles up beside him and rests her head on his chest. “Percy, it’s all right, we’re still here,” she reassures him. “I promise, it was just a silence spell. Everyone else is here too.”

And then they’re all around him, hands on his body stroking and petting, voices murmuring comfort. Vex’s tone sounds not quite in control, as if this didn’t go the way that she had anticipated. Percy kisses her fingertips when they get close enough and she pinches his lower lip lightly.

“The nice thing about a silence spell,” says Scanlan, and _his_ voice sounds like he’s a little shaken as well, “is that all kinds of noisy toys can be hidden behind it until needed.”

“Not tonight, Scanlan,” Pike says. “You do have an impressive collection, but not tonight.”

“I can handle it,” Percy says.

“No.” She shifts position a little. “You have better things to do.”

“Careful, Pickle,” Vax says, and then Pike’s the one balanced over his face, settling into place with Vax’s aid but then shooing him away. She seems to have decided that the only support she needs is fisting her hands into Percy’s hair, and he’s perfectly all right with that.

She’s beautifully rough with his hair, digging her nails into his scalp, and he can’t help but smile against her impossibly soft flesh as he slides his tongue inside her. She has a good deal more confidence about this than Keyleth did.

And she tastes of the sea. Not in a questionable way, but salt and sweet at once, as though she’s just come up dripping from the waves. The thought makes him laugh and Pike giggles in return before gasping as Percy begins stroking the flat of his tongue over her clit. She’s unafraid to grind down against his mouth, fearlessly seeking out exactly what she wants, and Percy loves her for that, just as he loves them all for the things they’ve done for him tonight.

“Get it, Pike!” Grog says delightedly. He’s down near Percy’s feet, one hand resting on Percy’s thigh, but not doing anything in particular with it. They’re all not just sharing Percy’s body as their collective toy, but engaging with each other a lot more than he’d expected. Not that he’d really known what to expect.

He certainly hadn’t expected how sure of herself Pike is. She’s warm as sunlight and wet as morning grass, her damp curls parting for him as he licks into her, draws her clit between his lips and sucks.

When she comes it’s with a low cry; her thighs shake but only a little, and he can feel the effort of her tense muscles keeping her upright. Percy wishes he could hold her, cup her ass, keep her pinned against his mouth and bring her off again. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy Keyleth—and, yes, Scanlan—using his mouth just as much, but it would be so easy to just keep Pike there all night.

She scoots backward off his face and comes to rest on his chest, breathing quick and light.

“Pike, have I served you well?” Percy asks when he gauges she’s got her breath back.

“No.”

Percy’s not the only one to make a sound of surprise; he hears two or three of the others gasp a little, and Vex gets as far as an indignant “Wha—” before Pike continues.

“Not _yet_.”

And she moves further down Percy’s body, until she’s straddling his hips, right up on her knees, that exquisite wet heat slick against the head of his cock, drawing an uncontrollable cry of need from his throat. His hips lift off the table and he has to work to hold back from attempting to push into her.

“Pike, I’ll _hurt_ you.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Don’t be too overconfident, Pickle,” Vax says.

“I got you, little buddy,” Grog says unexpectedly, and Percy feels it as Grog’s hands settle on Pike’s waist for support. “Show him what a monstah you are.”

Percy tries to protest one more time, but Vex’s mouth stops his with a kiss, licking thoughtfully at Pike’s juices lingering on his lips.

When Pike lowers herself onto him, he can’t protest at all.

She’s hot and tight, as expected, but to his surprise their size difference doesn’t render the whole experience completely impossible. She does make a charming little groan of effort as the head of his cock pushes into her, but after that she’s just making pleased noises.

Percy suspects she’s pleased with _herself_.

“Damn,” Scanlan murmurs.

“Yes,” Vax agrees.

Pike doesn’t say anything, but Percy can feel her body shudder with the effort of taking him in. It’s not that he’s particularly above average—and in a party with Scanlan and Grog, who’s to say what is average?—but compared to her—

Compared to her, _nothing_. Nothing matters. Not their respective sizes or anything of the kind. Because she’s taking him in with grace and poise and, if he hears a stifled pain-sound when she finally has as much of him as she can take, it’s not enough to deter her.

Because then she starts moving, and if he thought he was going to explode before it’s nothing to how he feels now. He’s vaguely aware that he’s moaning and trying to thrust up into her, but Pike is in control and every time he tries to push up she pulls back, only permitting him in when she wills it. Percy knows full well how needy the noises he’s making are, but he can’t stop, and when Pike lifts right up and starts moving her hips in short sharp motions, just barely keeping the tip of him inside her, that’s when he starts pleading with her.

“Pike, please, I’m so close.”

He really is. His fingers dig into the padding of the table, his hips rising up off it only to be shoved back down by one of Grog’s hands. The ring around his base is holding him back, but he doesn’t think it will hold him forever.

“Pike, _fuck_ —”

“Hush,” Pike murmurs, and then she moans, and Percy realizes that she’s got him on just the right angle to hit the sweet spot inside herself. He holds himself shivering-still and lets her use him, wishing desperately that he could see her taking her pleasure. The blindfold was meant to be a nod to the mystery of the whole thing, but now it’s just frustrating.

“I wish I could see you,” he says aloud.

Vex laughs and lifts the blindfold for a second. Percy catches a glimpse of Pike astride him, beautiful with her cheeks pinkened by exertion and pleasure. Grog’s hands are at her waist. He can’t see any of the others and imagines they’re positioned to watch. Then Vex kisses the top of his nose and settles the blindfold back in place.

“We can’t give you too much of a good thing.”

“This is all a good thing,” Percy says honestly.

“Even when you cried?”

“Was I crying?” He doesn’t remember.

“When we used the silence spell.”

“Oh.”

“Ve-ex.” Pike sounds exasperated. “Stop distracting him.”

“Sorry, darling,” Vex says with a laugh, sitting down near Percy’s head and putting one hand on his chest to pinch at his nipple as Pike resumes her disrupted rhythm. She’s taking him deeper again now and he can hear her quickened breathing.

“Sweet gods, Percy—” Her thighs are flexing and she’s making the most incredible noises. “Oh— _oh_!”

“Come on, Pike,” Percy says. “Let me feel you. You feel so amazing, you know that? But I want to feel you coming. That’s what I’m here for. Let go, monstah.”

Pike’s body freezes and then Percy feels the tight clench of her around him as she does indeed let go, a true monster howl torn from her lungs. She shudders atop him and he’s sure that she would lose her balance if not for Grog’s steadying hands.

The ring grips the base of his shaft cruelly tight and he can’t form the right words, makes do with snapping his fingers three times, and feels Vex’s hand stop on his chest.

“What?” she asks, voice sharp with concern.

“The ring,” Percy whispers. “It’s too much.”

* * *

 

“Down you get, Pickle,” Vax says, and, “Whee,” Pike says dizzily, her warmth lifting up and away from him. Even with the pain beginning to break through him, he’s still genuinely aroused enough to whine softly at the loss of contact as he slips out of her. She kisses him hard and fast on the mouth and then he hears the squeak of a chair as she sits down.

Then Vex’s hands are on him, quick and gentle as they remove the ring, and Percy lets out a cry that’s part pain and part relief.

“Oh, darling,” Vex says, and her mouth comes down on him. She kisses his sac, the base of his shaft, the inside of one thigh, and runs her tongue slow and soothing along the underside of his cock. It more than eases the pain.

“Vex, I’ll—”

“You’ll be all right.” She licks a drop—more than a drop—of fluid off the head of his cock. “I know you can hold it for me. Can’t you?”

Percy is not at all sure that he can, not with her soft mouth on him when she’s not speaking, but he manages to make a noise of assent.

“Good boy.” She lifts away, much to his discontent. Then there’s the cool lip of a potion vial at his mouth. Percy lets the fluid trickle down over his tongue, despite the fact that he doesn’t _think_ he needs healing. It tastes of the usual healing potion, sweet and light, but with a tang to it like the spiced candies he recalls trying in Ank’Harel. He can’t imagine that it’s drugged, not when Vex is the one who he trusts most.

“You can hold it,” she repeats, and suddenly Percy remembers what they’ve agreed about endurance spells... and potions. “Now... where were we?”

“Pike, have I served you well _now_?” Percy asks.

Pike giggles breathlessly. “Oh yeah. Definitely.”

“Have I served everyone else well?” He knows it’s Grog’s turn next and, despite his practice with Orthax, he’s a little afraid.

“You’re very inspirational, de Rolo,” Vax says. “I wouldn’t mind seconds.”

“I think Grog should have his first go before anyone gets seconds,” Vex disagrees.

“Pike already got to go twice. I don’t mind Vax goin’ twice,” Grog says.

“No, my sister’s right. Grog, he’s all yours.” Percy hears Keyleth squeak with surprise and guesses that Vax has pulled her into an embrace. Certainly it’s followed up with kissing sounds, which Vex complements with a quiet faux-vomiting noise.

Percy can’t pay too much attention to their shenanigans, though, because Grog is fussing between his thighs, shifting a new cushion in under Percy’s ass to lift him even higher.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Scanlan says, and Percy feels the whole table lift up. “Better, big guy?”

“Much.” Grog takes the second cushion away; Percy certainly feels a lot more stable with just the one, although he imagines he wouldn’t be able to fall very far with Grog on top of him.

“I imagined you’d have him on his stomach.” Vex sounds a little disappointed. “Isn’t that more of a barbarian way to fuck?”

“I like watchin’ ladies’ faces,” Grog says, easing the plug out of Percy’s ass. “They go all pretty when they get off.” His deep laugh rumbles through Percy’s body. “I bet Percy’s pretty too.”

“He is,” Vex says, much to the dismay of her brother—and Percy himself, to an extent. Sharing him like this is one thing; oversharing the things that happen in private between just the two of them is another thing entirely.

Grog laughs and Percy hears the oil bottle come into play again, and then feels the slick press of Grog’s finger into him. While Scanlan’s earlier spell cleaned him up, he’s still open thanks to the plug, and Grog’s single finger works easily into him. Percy manages to relax into the touch and then rise to meet it, encouraging Grog with his body.

“Look at that.” Vax sounds impressed. “So much done to him tonight and he’s still begging for more.”

“Percy de Rolo, whore of Whitestone,” Keyleth says with slow deliberation. Percy shivers at the obscenity in her sweet voice. Grog takes it as an invitation to work a second finger into him, and Percy’s reaction—another sharp jerk of his hips—does nothing to gainsay Vax and Keyleth’s words. “You must have read some interesting books when you were younger.”

The fact that this is _also_ true, on top of the stories that he could tell her about Orthax, makes Percy blush. He remembers coming across his first particularly salacious book when he was only twelve, not knowing entirely what was going on until the first illustration. It had been enchanted to move, too.

Maybe he’ll tell them all that when he’s not being finger-fucked stupid by Grog.

Grog’s got him stretched more than Vax did on only two fingers, and Percy can feel the blunt nudge of Grog’s cock against his thigh. If he could reasonably plead inexperience, then maybe Grog would let him off with something simpler.

But they all know about Orthax now.

Percy’s not in a place for thoughtful contemplation, but he does remember the moment when Orthax first broke through in his dreams, bringing him a dreadful dark seduction that he’d guiltily embraced time and again.

“He’s so pretty when he blushes,” Grog observes, reaching his other hand forward to stroke Percy’s burning cheek. “What’re you thinking about to do that, Percy?”

Percy takes a deep breath and begins to tell them the full story of Orthax. About the side they don’t know. They know about the guns and the vengeance and the shadow. What they don’t know is about the violent embraces that turned from dreams to reality one night.

And all the other nights when Orthax manifested after that, once the demon realized that Percy was allowing him access to his body as well as his mind.

“That’s awful,” Pike says quietly. Grog is frozen in place, one hand on Percy’s cheek, the other cupping his ass.

“I know it sounds that way. But...” Percy swallows hard. “It really wasn’t.”

If they ask him to explain how the darkness could be so good to him he’s going to have to stop everything, change his name, leave forever.

“So this is all right?” Grog asks, easing his fingers back inside Percy.

“Yes. Gods, yes.” Percy feels like laughing and crying. Grog’s fingers are hitting just the right spot inside him and he really only needs just the right touch on his cock to come. Although who knows how long Vex’s potion is made to last? He’s never going to be able to look Gilmore in the eye again.

“Can I—”

“ _Yes_ , Grog, you can fuck me.”

“Oh wow,” Pike murmurs.

Grog says nothing else. For a man iffy on how letters and numbers work, he’s got an excellent grasp on the concept of consent. Now that he’s reconfirmed that part, he’s intent on—well, on _Percy_. One thick finger trails along the underside of Percy’s cock, and Percy jumps at the unexpected touch.

“Gods!”

“You’re bigger ‘n Scanlan,” Grog observes.

There is a long, fairly awkward silence that is broken by Keyleth bursting out into hysterical laughter.

“I’d like to note that size comparisons between different races are by definition unfair,” Scanlan says, sounding supremely offended.

Percy can’t disagree, but he also can’t keep from picking up on Keyleth’s infectious giggling, and it’s while he’s shaking with laughter that Grog pushes into him. It still hurts at first, but Percy’s distracted enough—Vex and Vax are both laughing as well, and Pike is practically sobbing with mirth—that it’s not too much.

Percy stops laughing when Grog starts moving in earnest.

He knew, coming into this, that the intimate moments with everyone would be very different to that which he had experienced in the past. Size wise, Grog is closest to Orthax. But the difference is in the way that Grog treats him. Rather than whatever it was that Vex had expected when she’d referred to “fucking like a barbarian”, Grog’s careful and considerate. He can’t quite be gentle—there’s too much of him for that—but Percy finds himself very quickly raising his hips to Grog’s every controlled thrust, his breath turning fast and coming out in small cries.

It makes sense. Grog’s probably got to be this considerate with the more standard-issue whores that he beds. Though there are those who embrace being hurt for the right price, Percy imagines that Grog doesn’t go in for that.

Grog shifts position, unceremoniously shoving one arm under Percy’s knee and lifting him for a better angle. His skin slaps against Percy’s and Percy cries out again, Grog’s name coming off his tongue in a way he’d never imagined it would except in the deepest most secret parts of his mind.

He can feel their eyes on him, watching, waiting to see if this will be what puts him over the edge. Keyleth’s stopped laughing and is making small whimpering noises; Percy can hear soft wet sounds that suggest very strongly that someone is playing with her.

“Fuck, Percy, you’re so fuckin’ tight,” Grog rumbles, and then Percy feels the thick pulse of Grog spending inside him. It’s a strange sensation, because he _feels_ it much more than with Vax. It’s an unfair comparison, as Scanlan said, to contrast people of two very different races. But there it is, and he’s sure that if Vex hadn’t slipped him that potion he’d be spilling his own seed as a consequence.

Grog holds still for a minute, breathing deeply, and then pulls out. The trickle of fluid out of Percy that follows is unpleasant, but Scanlan’s there with another spell to clean up. It may even be that he’s performed this task for Grog before, making his experiences with ladies of the night as comfortable for both parties as possible. Certainly Grog’s consideration speaks to having to be delicate with past human sized-partners.

Percy’s willing to bet none of Exandria’s courtesans have been fucked by a demon, though.

* * *

 

Vex’s lips touch down on his forehead and then on his temple. “How are you feeling, darling?”

“I’d very much like to come, sweetheart,” Percy says as deadpan as possible.

Vex bubbles laughter. “I’m afraid you’ll have to ask rather more seriously than that!” She runs her fingernails down his torso, plucking at each nipple until he’s humming with need, then closing her hand loosely around his cock and moving it just a little. The table lowers to suit her smaller frame. Scanlan could probably make a living off such inventions if he ever felt the need to.

“Oh. Fuck. Please, Vex.”

“You’re not finished yet,” Vex says, and it doesn’t make sense for a moment—of course he’s not finished, she has his still-hard cock in her hand and can feel how far he is from finished—but then Percy grasps her meaning.

“G-grog, have I served you well?”

“Yep,” Grog says without hesitation.

Percy _does_ hesitate before asking the next question. “Have I fulfilled everyone’s needs completely tonight?”

“Yep,” Grog says again.

“Yes,” Scanlan says.

“No.” Vax, and Percy is unsurprised.

“Not yet, lover.” Vex, squeezing him to draw out a moan.

“Yes,” Keyleth says, sounding dazed. Percy warrants that, while Grog was coming, someone else was bringing Keyleth off. Probably Vax, although after Vex’s earlier attentions he wouldn’t be entirely surprised if she had gone back to explore Keyleth a little further.

Pike’s quiet, and Percy wishes again that he could see her. Of them all she has been the least predictable, and it’s more than a little exciting not knowing what desires are coalescing in her mind.

“You can say no, Pickle. Nobody’s going to care if you want seconds. Thirds. Whatever you’re up to.”

“I feel greedy,” Pike says, voice small.

“Sarenrae’s sake, you’ve got every right to be greedy. Look at him.” Vax’s hand touches Percy’s cheek. “Look at his pretty pink mouth, just waiting for you... or that gorgeous cock you could ride again... he’s here for us to have, Pike, that’s the point.”

“When you put it _that_ way.” Percy can hear Pike’s smile.

She comes to him first, back up on the kneeling pads, settling carefully astride his face. She doesn’t lower herself immediately, though, instead leaning to first the left and then the right.

When Percy feels the ropes slip free from his arms he can barely make sense of it at first. But then realization sets in and, as fast as he can, he has his hands on Pike’s ass, urging her down onto his lips and eager tongue.

Focusing on her serves as a distraction from what’s happening between his thighs. By now he recognizes Vax’s fingers, slipping so readily into him with just a touch more oil to counter the effects of Scanlan’s cleaning spell. He could, he thinks, get used to it; perhaps Vex would consent to lending him out to her brother once in a while.

There is an alternative, though, one that Vex brings home to him very suddenly as her accustomed weight settles astride him, the warmth of her that he knows oh so well pressing slick along the length of his shaft. There is an alternative, as her brother in turn presses in against Percy, his cockhead a familiar bluntness breaching the entrance to Percy’s body.

They can _share_ him.

Percy cries out against Pike’s soft heat, feeling the pulse of her need against his tongue, hearing her gasp as she turns her head to see what’s got him so distracted. His fingers press roughly into her flesh, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

Vex’s velvet warmth engulfs him; she’s practically purring as she settles herself and begins rocking, slowly at first to find a rhythm that works. Naturally it’s harder than if it were just she and Percy, as she has to balance her movements with those of her brother.

Vax takes his time easing into Percy, his earlier fierce need evidently somewhat quenched. Still, it doesn’t make it any less of a sweet torment to be caught between the two of them, and Percy’s very soon begging both twins to fuck him, obscenities spilling out against Pike’s skin. Pike’s fingers knot into his hair and yank his mouth harder against her, and Percy somehow manages to focus on what he’s doing. He doubts that she minds overmuch, though, considering how she shamelessly grinds down against him when he groans.

“Somebody touch me,” Vex says unsteadily. “Somebody— _fuck_.”

Percy’s never quite sure whose quick fingers find Vex’s clit and push her the last little bit of the way over the edge, only that whoever it is must have been very close to the table.

At any rate, when she comes the delicious tight shudder of her around him is what finally, _finally_ grants Percy his own release.

To be perfectly vulgar, it’s the difference between shooting with a pistol versus shooting with a rifle.

He can hear—no, he can’t. He can’t hear the way Vex cries out at the sensation of his climax, although he can infer it. He can’t hear Pike gasping his name as she shudders with the tip of his tongue pressed against her even as he loses all sense of what to do with his mouth except chant, “Yes, yes, oh fuck yes.” He can’t hear Vax moan as he spills over into Percy, nor the way it’s muffled against either Keyleth’s lips or his own sister’s shoulder.

All he can hear is the roaring in his ears of his own pulse, so loud in a way he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Except this time it’s not demon-wrought, but brought on by these beautiful people, his dear friends, who love him so very much.


	3. the aftercare

Slowly, slowly, his senses return to him. It helps that Pike all but falls off him into Grog’s arms, and that Vax pulls smoothly out and away, leaving him with just Vex’s familiar body atop his. She lets him slip out of her so that she can stretch out, her breasts pressing against his chest, her breath ghosting over his lips a second before she kisses him. Out of habit Percy closes his eyes as they kiss, and when he opens them again she’s eased the blindfold off so that he can gaze up into her warm brown eyes.

“Have we used you well tonight, Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third?”

The liquid sound of his full name on her lips never fails to make him smile. “Yes. Thank you. Thank you all.”

Scanlan clears his throat. “I do have a recovery room as well as Scanlan’s Sensual Seraglio,” he informs the group at large. The group at large responds with an unimpressed groan.

Percy feels the rope at his ankles loosen and looks past Vex to see Pike deftly picking the knots free. There’s a second table beside his, this one with various toys and suchlike on it. More coils of rope, at least one of a hemp far rougher than the silk used tonight. A pair of shears with rounded ends that Pike doesn’t need to free him of her clever bonds. The plug that kept him stretched open. Two bottles of oil, one half-used. Another two potion vials. The thought of how long he might offer service for given these latter items makes him swallow hard.

“What is it, darling?” Vex asks softly.

“I was thinking about how much oil we have left,” Percy says.

Vex laughs, without the somewhat cruel tone that has accompanied it over the last... he doesn’t even know how long. Have they been here for hours? “That’s true, but I think the rest of us would need endurance potions of our own to keep you going.”

“Is that what that was?”

“That, combined with healing. Gilmore was non-specific as to why he’d come up with it, but I could guess.”

There’s a moment of quiet between them as they each speculate about whether there might be a more innocent use for a potion combining a stamina boost and healing. Though ordinarily Percy could come up with three in as many seconds, right now the only one that he can think of has his cock stirring a little against Vex’s thigh.

“Later,” Vex murmurs. “If you still want.” She kisses him, then, and rolls off his body with an economy of graceful movement Percy’s not sure anyone but her brother could match.

Vax is the one to come and help Percy off the table, tossing a bundle of deep green silk at his sister before shaking out a similar bundle for Percy. It’s a robe—thin, meant to half cover and half display one’s body, semi-sheer as it is—but it does cover every part of Percy’s body as he wraps it around himself before finding his feet.

For the first time he gets a good look around. His companions are all donning similar robes, colored according to Scanlan’s whim—Pike’s is blue like her eyes, Vax’s black, Scanlan’s own a rich royal purple. Their regular clothing is lying wherever they disrobed at the beginning of the evening; the servants will tidy it away.

The clothing lies on rugs and on couches that all follow a general gently curved pattern. It goes with the fact that the room itself is round, rather than quadrilateral. He’s surprised to see that most of the decor is in muted grays and blues, rather than the garish red and black he would have expected from Scanlan. There is a nook filled with toys: pain-toys, pleasure-toys, all sorts, and a line marked on the floor, presumably the extent of the silence spell. The ceiling is domed and, while the room is predominantly lit by wall sconces, there are smaller lights overhead. Percy thinks they would recreate the night sky quite well, should the situation call for it.

He thinks of sharing this experience outdoors—even pretend outdoors—and shudders with mingled fear and desire.

“Are you all right, Percival?” Vax asks, his tone making it clear he’s not just poking fun.

“Fine. Just—I think I need to sit down.”

Vax moves to guide him to a couch, but Scanlan shakes his head and gestures for them all to pass through a beaded curtain into a second room, furnished similarly but with some notable differences. Everything is lighter in color: the walls, the ceiling, the couches. The biggest difference is that instead of a nook full of sex toys, there’s a table set for seven, with food being brought out by several quietly efficient servants.

Or perhaps the biggest difference is that this room doesn’t reek of sex.

Not that Percy objects in the slightest to the smell of sex, but in this instance the smell of frying chicken helps to start bringing him back from the place inside that his mind’s gone. It’s a dark place, but comfortable and cozy, and all his friends—his lovers, truly—have seen him through it in their own ways.

They gather around the table to tend to the basic needs after such an undertaking: Grog drinks ale, but the others refresh themselves with water. Even now it’s best to keep a clear head. There’s ample chicken prepared in many ways, but Scanlan has almost managed to get the concept of vegetables across to the servants, so there’s grilled corn on the cob and potatoes baked in their jackets. Simple fare, but filling, and more importantly grounding.

Percy finds it difficult to sit down. His body is less than delighted: coming out of the pleasant languor of sex, the emergence of various aches and pains is impossible to ignore. It’s the deep-down feeling of being well used, not the kind of thing that can be touched by any potion. He feels sleepy, and can see on the faces of the others that they feel the same way. Pike in particular looks ready to slip off her seat and onto the floor. Grog notices and pushes a crusty bread roll filled with hot chicken her way.

“Everyone’s gotta eat before bed,” he informs the table at large, as though it weren’t perfectly obvious given the existence of the meal in the recovery room.

Vex breaks open a roll, butters it, and passes half to Percy and half to her brother. Keyleth starts handing around ears of steaming corn, prompting Scanlan to make a horrible observation about their length and girth. As easily as that they’re on the path back out of the long-held fantasy to just being Vox Machina, well-known heroes of the land. The world doubtless thinks they have Vox Machina all figured out. Brash Scanlan and Grog, notorious frequenters of brothels; Vax’ildan and sweet Keyleth, quietly evolving their relationship; Pike Trickfoot, beloved of Sarenrae; and Vex’ahlia, unexpectedly raised to the ranks of Whitestone nobility, presumably due to her own developing relationship with Whitestone’s only son.

And himself, Percy de Rolo, son of Whitestone. Whore of Whitestone. The memory of Keyleth calling him that makes him feel giddy, and he laughs.

“Something funny?” Vex asks, pressing a tender piece of chicken against his lips.

Percy accepts the morsel, taking it from her fingers with a lingering lick. “Just thinking about tonight.”

“Are you feeling okay, Freddie?” Vax asks. “Eat some more.”

“The potatoes are great.” Scanlan picks one out of the bowl with the tongs and puts it onto Percy’s plate. “I can almost guarantee they don’t taste like chicken.”

Between the seven of them, they manage to demolish a fair amount of the food that’s been provided, each of them in their turn making certain that the others aren’t neglecting themselves.

It’s strange just how _normal_ everything feels. Percy had been expecting it to all be thoroughly awkward when at some point someone fully internalized just what they’d all done. But that moment never comes. Not even from Keyleth, where he’d expected it the most.

Instead, once the main meal is gone, the servants clear away the plates and bring out an incredible ice confection for dessert, the fine-crushed ice colored with sugar syrup and garnished lavishly with all kinds of berries. It’s very much a dish to share, and share it they do; by the time the bowl is empty save for a couple of blueberries Percy thinks he’s been fed a spoonful by each of the others, and fed them in return.

Despite the sugar, Pike’s yawning before the sweet treat is gone. Too much of the other kind of treat, Percy assumes. Keyleth’s head is drooping onto Vax’s shoulder, although she still takes raspberries one by one from his fingers.

It’s Scanlan who looks the most awake as best as Percy can tell, and Scanlan who prompts them all to the last step before bed: bathing. Naturally there are individualized bathing chambers for each of them off this recovery room. Just like the carefully created robes—that Percy doesn’t think are merely a creation of the mansion—it’s indicative of how carefully Scanlan thought so much of this through.

Percy gets one step into his bathing chamber and stops. He can’t be alone right now. But Vex sees him freeze and, though they usually give each other a degree of space when it comes to matters of personal hygiene when they have the choice (as adventuring does not always permit them such privacy), she follows him into the room, closing the door behind them.

“Are you all right?”

“I just don’t want to be alone.”

They bathe together, taking advantage of the mansion’s ability to produce a hot bath without the effort of cutting and carrying firewood to boil water. They speak little; whatever discussion is to come to pass between them regarding the impact of this on their relationship will have to wait, for tonight is about the seven of them together. Mostly it’s just _pass the soap_ and _can you do my back_ : sweet simple things that bring both of them back down to earth.

There is one big question that Percy asks Vex, though.

“Did you mind sharing?”

“Not at all,” Vex says immediately, and there’s no hint of jealousy in her eyes. “Although I wouldn’t do it every night.”

“I’d die if you did.”

“Someone else might have to have a turn in the middle.”

Percy’s fingers go still in Vex’s wet hair, snagging on a tangle, making her flinch. “You—do you really think someone else might—Vex, it’s not _normal_.”

“Nothing’s normal when it comes to sex,” Vex says complacently. “Just common. And anyway, don’t you think Pike would like a turn at being the center of attention? She was enjoying herself very much.”

Percy doesn’t have to think about it very hard to agree with her.

Once they’re clean and dry, dressed in their own nightclothes, the seven of them gather in the recovery room, from which Scanlan leads them to the last new room of the night.

It seems impossible that one bed could be big enough for seven people, let alone when one is a goliath and two are gnomes capable of being swamped by the covers, but Scanlan has managed it. It’s more or less circular, and covered with enough blankets and pillows to outfit an entire inn.

“I’m starting to think you’ve been thinking about a Vox Machina orgy for a while now, Scan-man,” Vax says, taking up a position along an outer edge of the bed. Keyleth curls into him and pats the bed for Percy to lie down in the middle. He crawls in next to her, and Vex promptly spoons in behind him, with Grog behind her. Pike unhesitatingly clambers on top of Grog to use him as a mattress, while Scanlan lies crossways along the top of the bed, his head near Percy’s and his feet close enough to Vax’s head for Vax to complain.

“I just have a sense for how to fit things together,” Scanlan says.

The lights turn down low; the ceiling is domed in here as well and soft lights mimic the stars outside. Keyleth starts pointing out constellations, falling asleep after three. Vax isn’t far behind her, his usual watchfulness slipping away in the safety of the mansion. Grog starts snoring mightily, but they’re all well accustomed to that by now. Pike emits her own tiny snores as she lies on Grog’s chest.

“Goodnight, darling,” Vex says, kissing Percy’s neck.

He turns his head to kiss her properly, a slow dance of tongues and lips that leaves them both sighing somewhat giddily. It’s not so dark that he can’t see her smile.

“Goodnight, Scanlan. Thank you for all your hard work making this for us.”

“It was my pleasure, Lady Vex’ahlia.”

Vex doesn’t snap at him for the title, as she is wont to do; her arm tightens around Percy’s waist and then her breathing evens out into the slow cadence of sleep.

Percy expects to be last to sleep, despite how very insistent his body is that it would like to be left alone to recover. He doesn’t feel that his brain will switch off in a hurry.

“Percy,” Scanlan murmurs.

“Mmmm?”

“Are you feeling all right?”

“A little sore.”

“I meant mentally.”

Percy considers this. “I’m afraid I’ll wake up in the morning and you’ll all have left me behind because I’m just too—too wrong in the head.”

Scanlan’s hand brushes the top of his head; Percy reaches up to grip it. “We wouldn’t have done this just because you said it. We all wanted it as much as you.”

Percy thinks of Orthax and of just how sharp-edged and deep and dark desire can be, and lets out a quiet negatory sound.

“We did,” Scanlan insists. “Pike told us that the zone of truth spell meant you had to be honest—”

Painfully honest. He’d been aware of the spell, but unable to think of an answer to the question that was properly evasive, and the truth had been drawn out of him one blushing word at a time.

“—and Keyleth said the least we could do was repay your honesty with our own, and then Vax said he’d, what was it? Bang you like a goliath hitting rocks together to light a fire.”

“Did _not_ ,” Vax protests from the shallows of sleep.

“Well, anyway. We all expressed our interest in our own ways, and then it was just a matter of logistics, timing, and—”

“Telling me.”

“That was the hard part.”

Percy remembers how Scanlan had broached the subject by popping his head into Percy’s workshop and bluntly asking, “Remember that whole seven-way fantasy thing you mentioned? Are you still interested?”, and says, “It didn’t seem that hard for you.”

“Well, just because you _had_ the fantasy didn’t mean you _wanted_ it. People think all kinds of things in the privacy of their own minds. You just didn't have any choice about speaking it.”

“I wanted it,” Percy says quietly.

Scanlan’s hand tightens on his. “I know. So did we.”

“Shup, Sca’ln. Tryna sleep,” Pike murmurs, not particularly indignantly.

But Percy’s glad of Scanlan’s words, and he thinks Scanlan’s glad to be sure that everything that has passed between them all this night won’t turn out to have been a nightmarish idea in the morning.

“Love you all,” he says into the half-dark.

Not everyone responds, due to the draw of sleep, but nonetheless Percy feels their love surrounding him, palpable as the physical blankets draped every which way over them.

His fingers slacken and slip from Scanlan’s; as sleep takes him he hears Scanlan begin to hum something that might be a lullaby.


End file.
